Une petite sucrerie
by Ririn67
Summary: deux amis du lycée cachent chacun un secret à l'autre... lemon yaoi


Titre : Une petite sucrerie

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon

Couple : Shinji/Kaworu

Petite remarque : ceci est ma toute première fic, alors je vous pris d'être indulgent, en plus c'est une fic Yaoi et Lemon donc je vous pris d'être encore plus indulgent.

Je dois aussi vous dire que cette fic a été créée à partir d'un petit délire entre copine et que les personnages sont normalement de véritable personne.

**_Une petite sucrerie_**

Je me souviens d'une histoire qui c'est produit, quand j'étais jeune et au lycée, entre deux de mes amis. Je vous pris de m'excuser mais cette histoire n'a plus de lieu ni de temps, la seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est qu'elle se produisit en un début de printemps. Laisser moi vous la raconter :

Comme à son habitude, Kaworu, à la sortie du lycée, se dirigea en direction de chez lui sur son trajet habituel. Arrivé à la moitié du chemin, il entendit quelqu'un l'appelait.

« Kaworu ! KAWORU ! Kaworu ! »

Il se retourna et vit courir vers lui un jeune homme qui lui faisait de grands signes avec ses bras et ses cheveux volaient un peu à cause du vent et de sa course. Le garçon s'approcha, s'approcha jusqu'à ce que Kaworu l'ait reconnu et c'était…

« Oh ! Shinji ! »

Le visage de Kaworu s'illumina dès qu'il eut prononcé son prénom mais une question lui vint à l'esprit…

« Mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu faits ici ? Tu ne devais pas aller travailler ? »

« Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! J'y vais pas ! »

« Hein ? »

« C'est que mon patron m'a donné ce jour de repos à l'instant ! Et je me retrouve seul ! Y a personne chez moi qui peux me ramener ! Ils sont tous partis chez ma grand-mère malade et ils ne rentreront pas avant demain soir. Et comme tu m'avais proposé de venir chez toi pour me montrer quelque chose… J'ai pensé que… A moins que… tu ne sois déjà pris par autre chose… »

« Mhm… Voyons voir… mhm… »

La torture se lisait sur le visage de Shinji tandis que sur celui de Kaworu un sourire sadique se dessinait.

« Non ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Non ! J'ai rien de prévu et je veux absolument te montrer… enfin… te montrer mon…mon truc, quoi ! »

Sur le restant du trajet, Shinji avait parlé de son boulot, de ses jeux vidéo… Et Kaworu l'avait écouté attentivement. Ils arrivèrent ainsi très vite devant la maison d'Kaworu. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et entra dans la maison. Mais Shinji resta figer sur le pallier, il ne pouvait plus bouger, bien sur ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait chez lui et surtout à l'improviste, mais aujourd'hui il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer, se briser,…

« Viens, entre ! Je te préviens : y a personne chez moi ce soir, non plus ! Mon père et ma mère sont au mariage d'une amie, mon frère est chez un de ses potes et ma sœur est chez sa « copine » autrement dit chez son mec. »

« Houlà ! Donc tu vas être seul ce soir ? »

Kaworu regarda en coin Shinji et eut pour la seconde fois un sourire sadique.

« A moins que tu ne veilles rester chez moi cette nuit ? »

Shinji se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et ne pas que Kaworu ne le remarque, il baissa la tête et enleva ses chaussures.

« Bon alors ! C'est quoi cette chose que tu voulais me montrer ? »

« C'est dans ma chambre ! Vas-y ! Monte ! Je te rejoins dans une minute. »

« Ok ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Monter à manger ! »

« Ok ! »

Shinji monta l'escalier et arriva sur le pallier de la chambre et y entra tout doucement. Il déposa son sac de cours près du bureau et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Une fois assis, Kaworu arriva avec un plateau de sucrerie. Il s'installa lui aussi sur le lit et déposa le plateau entre lui et Shinji

« Pfiou… J'ai laissé mon sac en bas, il est trop lourd pour que je puisse le monter ! »

Shinji éclata de rire…

« Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est que… pffiou…toi ? Fragile ? mdr… »

Kaworu prit un regard pervers et Shinji s'en trouva troubler au point de s'arrêter nette de rire.

« C'est quoi ce regard de… de ? »

Kaworu prit le menton de Shinji dans sa main et déposa un léger sur ses lèvres. Shinji en fut choqué, il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de son ami. Un long silence s'installa alors entre eux et pour le briser, Kaworu prit la parole :

« Voila, c'est fait ! »

« Hein ? »

« Je t'ai montré mon… amour… »

Shinji en rougit

« Je voulais savoir si tu l'acceptais ? »

« Euh… C'est que… »

« Bien sur, je comprendrais si tu le refuses… »

Kaworu baissa son regard vers le sol et le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Pendant cette absence de bruit, Shinji eut le temps de revoir tous les moments qu'il avait avec Kaworu et il ressentit en même temps que ses souvenirs, ses changements de sentiment envers lui. Ses sentiments étaient devenus si forts qu'il avait décidé de les lui cacher de peur de sa réaction. Et aujourd'hui, il venait d'apprendre que Kaworu avait les mêmes sentiments que lui. Ce fut là une révélation bouleversante pour Shinji qui venait de comprendre qu'ils partageaient la même passion l'un pour l'autre. Shinji décida, lui aussi, de prouver son amour. Il regarda Kaworu qui était toujours tête baisser. Il se leva du lit. Kaworu ne bougea pas car il croyait que Shinji allait partir, alors que ce dernier se posta juste devant lui. Kaworu ne pus s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers celui à qui il venait de déclarer son amour, qui allait partir et qui refuserait désormais de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui comme un simple camarade de classe…

Une fois son regard de cocker poser sur Shinji, celui-ci lui sauta dans les bras. Il furent ainsi allonger sur le lit l'un sur l'autre. Shinji avait les yeux au-dessus de ceux de son ami. Kaworu ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait : Shinji était sur lui !

« Que… Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Shinji se pencha tout doucement près de l'oreille de Kaworu et lui murmura quelques mots. A ces mots, Kaworu écarquilla ses yeux, il n'en revenait toujours pas, il était, à cet instant, plongé dans un doux coma où le murmure de Shinji se répéter encore et encore dans sa tête :

« Moi, aussi. Je veux te montrer mon amour »

Tout doucement, Kaworu reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

« C… C'est vrai ? Toi, aussi… »

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un baiser tout aussi léger que le premier.

« Alors ? Toujours pas convaincu ? »

Et il eut un petit sourire taquin.

« Mhm… Je ne sais pas trop… Convins moi ! »

Il rendit le petit sourire taquin à Shinji.

« Pfff…Tu l'auras voulu… »

En disant cela, il s'approcha et prit la bouche de son amant, d'abord doucement et tendrement, puis sur la demande de plus en plus pressante et explicite de Kaworu, leur léger baiser se transforma en un fougueux, passionnant, voluptueux et sauvage baiser.

Face à ce genre de baiser, ils ne purent s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques petits gémissements.

Peu de temps après, Kaworu commença à déboutonner la chemise de son amant. Une fois la chemise déboutonnée, enlevée et jetée sur le sol dans un coin de la chambre, il pouvait enfin toucher sa peau qui était bronzée, douce… Shinji avait de ces abdos et Kaworu ne pus s'empêcher de les caresser, il ne s'en lassait pas.

« A mon tour, maintenant ! »

Et Shinji enleva le pull de Kaworu et le jeta près de sa chemise puis il enleva le débardeur blanc avec une facilité qui le surprenait et le jeta lui aussi à travers la chambre.

Shinji s'était mis à califourchon sur Kaworu, il prit une petite sucrerie sur la plateau et la coinça entre ses lèvres.

« Approche ! »

Sans se faire désirer, il obéit et se rapprocha de Kaworu. Ce dernier mit sa main dans les cheveux de son compagnon, les ébouriffa et s'amusa à avancer son visage pour lui chiper la petite sucrerie de ses lèvres et ils réussit à l'attraper par un baiser où ils partagèrent tout, leurs langues s'enlacèrent en un petit tourbillon, puis Kaworu s'écarta légèrement. Tout deux souriaient, se dévisageaient droit dans les yeux dans lesquels il y avait déjà mille et une étoiles étincelantes.

« Passons à l'action ! »

Shinji rougissa comme jamais auparavant, mais il ne pus que prononcer un oui d'approbation.

Kaworu le poussa le délicatement sur le côté afin de se retrouver à son tour sur lui et entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon, d'abord le bouton, puis la braguette et pour finir le pantalon étalé sur le plancher. Il ne resta plus que sur le corps de Shinji qu'un Boxer noir qui disparu presque aussitôt.

Pour aller plus vite, car ne pouvant plus trop retenir son désir de s'unir à cet être qui était sous lui, il décida donc d'enlever lui-même son pantalon. Mais il laissa le privilège à Shinji de lui retirer son string, pour cela il se mit à côté de Shinji qui décida d'enlever ce bout de ficelle avec ses dents…

Une fois que tous les morceaux de tissu furent projetés par terre, Kaworu prit les choses en main pour avoir et surtout pour donner le maximum de plaisir. Atteindre le septième ciel ensemble voici leur mission.

Kaworu commença par de petits baiser sur le corps qui allait bientôt devenir sien. Puis il s'engagea à mettre la langue, il repéra ainsi, rapidement, les endroits les plus réceptifs du corps de son tendre car celui ce mettait à vibrait sous ses caresses. Son corps vibrait tellement que Shinji ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et de s'accrocher aux épaules nues de Kaworu comme pour le supplier de venir.

« Hé ! Hé ! Non ! Tu n'es pas encore prêt ! »

A ces mots, il descendit légèrement de plus en plus bas tout en posant ses lèvres délicatement sur le torse embrasé de Shinji. Il arriva ainsi entre les jambes et commença à caresser le membre, d'abord de façon délicate avec ses doigts puis avec sa langue comme s'il s'agissait d'une douce sucette sucrée.

Plus Kaworu suçait, plus Shinji jouissait et plus son joujou du désir devenait gros et plus Kaworu prenait son pied et plus son propre joujou grossissait.

« Ahhh ! Mhm… Que c'est bon ! Mhm ! Non ! Ne t'arrête pas ! Oh ! Kaworu ! »

« Mhm… Ca y est ! Maintenant, on est prêt pour l'extase à l'état pur. »

Après l'avoir exciter, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il le retourna délicatement et s'écarta pour mieux contempler sa moitié rougi et haletant par ses petites excitations. Shinji tourna doucement la tête vers Kaworu qui était debout à côté du lit alors que lui était maintenant à quatre pattes sur la couchette.

« Imbécile ! Tu as fait exprès de m'allumer ! »

Dès que Kaworu eut entendu ces mots, il se remit au-dessus de lui et s'engagea à nouveau à le caresser avec un sourire pervers et sadique.

« Alors, je ne vais plus me retenir et je vais te sortir le grand jeu jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus me supplier d'arrêter. »

Et il profita de la position de Shinji pour le pénétrer.

« Ah ! Ah ! Mhm ! »

« Ca va ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Continu ! »

Kaworu continua de plus belle et en fonction des cris de son amant et des courbures de son corps. Au bout d'un moment leurs deux corps s'étaient réunit à la perfection et on ne pouvait plus les distinguer. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une seule et unique personne, qu'un seul corps, qu'une même entité, à ce moment. Unis par leurs cris, leurs gémissements, leurs corps et leurs âmes, ils s'abandonnaient aux joies du septième ciel qu'ils allaient bientôt franchir dans un dernier effort… L'extase ! La jouissance ! L'union ! Eux ! Tout cela contribua à faire de ce dernier souffle de plaisir une poussée partant du plus profond de Kaworu et symbolisant son amour : son liquide argenté.

« Ca y est ! Tu es mien maintenant ! »

« Oui ! et je le serais pour toujours, mon cher Kaworu. »

Puis épuisés par la force de leur amour et de leur union, ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent corps contre corps dans le même lit. Depuis ce jour, de nombreuses soirées suivit de nuits se passèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, puis les réunit dans le même lit pour l'éternité.

The End .

Bon ben voila, c'était ma toute première fic

Merci de l'avoir lu

A la prochaine


End file.
